Broken Promises
by dkAdeena
Summary: Chance encounters when they were young led to broken promises to one of the pilots by the others. Will they be able to finally fulfill those promises? Final update! It's finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'm just playing around with the characters. This disclaimer applies to all parts of this story.

* * *

Heero walked into the conference room next to Lady Une's office expecting to receive new mission orders, even though he didn't want them. At least not when he had a personal mission to complete. He was not expecting to see Quatre, Trowa and Wufei already inside and seated at the table facing their boss, but he did not let his surprise show. He calmly walked over to one of the empty chairs in the room and sat down. Placing the folder he'd been carrying on the table in front of him, he joined the others in waiting to find out what Lady Une had that would need four of the five ex-pilots. He didn't have to wait long.

"I received a package today" Lady Une stated, standing and going over to close the door to the room, as soon as Heero had settled. "Inside was an image disk, four envelopes – each with a single name on it – and a note to me about what to do with each item."

"Who was the package from?" Quatre asked for the group, being the only one willing to speak up without being asked or told to, although all four were curious. "Where's Duo? Shouldn't he be here as well?"

"I was instructed to not give that information until after you have watched the disk" Lady Une replied calmly, returning to her seat. "As it is already loaded in the player located behind you, I would appreciate it if you would all turn around and watch. I was not informed as to how the information on the disk was gathered. I **was**, however, informed that each of you would recognize some part of it."

While the four ex-pilots turned in their chairs, Lady Une picked up the player's remote. When silence ruled the room once more, she pressed the play button. What greeted the ex-pilots was anything but what they had expected.


	2. Trowa's Promise

First scene: Trowa

The image on the screen was of an alley filled with dumpsters, cardboard boxes, and other various forms of garbage. By the way the alley was lit the time of day could be any time after sunrise. A child of approximately six years of age could be seen hiding in between a dumpster and a stack of cardboard boxes halfway down the alley. The alley dead-ended about twenty feet from where the child is hiding.

Voices are heard calling back and forth from the open end of the alley. They are calling to each other while looking for the child.

Adult male one: "Where'd that little brat get to? Ya see im yet Sid?"

Adult male two: "Nah, maybe he's further back. I **know** he came this way. And there ain't no way outta this alley."

Adult male three: "Unless you's a monkey and he didna look ta be one. Can't be ifin he be wearing that military stuff."

Adult male one: "Then let's move further in. He's gotta be here somewhere."

The frightened child, although there is no indication that he's frightened other than his eyes, is seen trying to shrink even further into his hiding place. The voices are getting closer to his hiding spot when one of the hunters cries out in pain. The child does not move a muscle at the noise.

Adult male two, angrily: "Who threw that rock?"

"I did," came a child's voice from the dead end area of the alley. The new child steps out to where he can now be seen. The child appears to be around five years of age and is of indeterminate sex as its hair reaches it's lower back. The eyes of the child cannot be clearly seen, as the sun is behind it. It's clothes are ripped, stained and appear to be almost non-existent; surely one of the colonies' poorest inhabitants.

Adult male one: "Why?"

"You was messin up my hole. Whatcha doin here anyway?" the child answers, slowly moving closer to the hidden child, seemingly unaware of any danger in the situation.

Adult male one: "Lookin fer sumpin that runned down this way."

"Anythin I might be interested in?" the child asks, stopping right in front of the hidden child and leaning against the side of the dumpster, somehow managing to look relaxed and as if enjoying the incident while shielding the frightened child from the adults' eyes. It is still not obvious whether the unknown child is male or female. The eyes still cannot be seen clearly but they appear to be rather large for the grimy elfin face that is currently sporting a huge grin.

Adult male two: "Doubt it. Tain't nothin but some kid we was gonna have fun with."

As this comment is made a change is seen on the unknown child's face, the happy grin is rapidly replaced with one that is cold as ice. "A kid, huh? What was ya gonna do with em?"

Adult male two: "We was gonna rough him up a bit."

"Tell ya what," replies the long haired child as he slowly steps away from the dumpster, "ya wanna rough up somun why not rough up me. I'm sure I'd be a lot more fun than some udder kid what's neva been done before. Whadda ya say?"

Sounds of agreement are heard from all three adult males and the long haired child moves quickly away from the dumpster, gaining space to move while still keeping the other child hidden from view. Scuffling sounds are heard for about five, maybe ten minutes, then the sounds of three people rapidly moving away.

Several more minutes pass before the hidden child moves from his hiding spot. It is now seen that he is wearing military fatigues and his hair is mussed and covering one of his eyes. He moves towards where the sounds of fighting had been heard minutes before and finds the long haired boy unconscious on the ground, covered in blood. He kneels down beside the child who saved him and starts to check to see if the other child is still alive.

As the militarily dressed child's hand reaches out, the other child moans and starts to move. The outstretched hand is pulled back, the body it is attached to slowly moving itself to a standing position as the long haired child stands and adjusts his clothes. Yes, it can now been seen that the long haired child is male.

"That wasn't too bad considerin," comes the unexpected comment from the beaten child.

"What?!" exclaims the other.

"Let's get ya back where ya belong" the long haired child says, taking the other's hand and starts to pull him out of the alley. "Ya don't wanna be here ifin they come back."

"Wait" calls the military child, forcing the other child to stop. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" asks the long haired one.

"Take a beating for me" answers the military child.

"Ya wouldna survived," is the quick answer. "Let's go."

"Wait!" calls the military child as he is once more dragged towards the open end of the alley.

"What now?" comes the exasperated voice of the long haired child. "We don't have much time."

"How can I repay you?" asks the military child. "I mean, you saved me. I should do something for you in return."

"Stay," comes the unexpectedly quiet reply, "or take me with you. I could use a friend."

"I'm sorry," the military child replies, hanging his head in shame. "I don't know what the leaders of my outfit will say." At the sound of a strangled sob from the other child, he looks up and sees the other's head lowered as if to hide tears. He steps forward and puts an arm around the other child's shoulders and says "I promise I'll get someone who will care for you before I leave."

"Promise?" the long haired child asks, as if there had been too many broken promises in his young life and was afraid to believe yet one more time.

"I promise" the military child answers, clasping the other child's hand firmly.

"Then let's get outta here" the long haired child grins up at his companion and starts moving out of the alley once more.

The image follows the two children through many alleys and streets, each successively less garbage strewn until they reach a park where a military convoy has stopped. The military child now takes the lead, moving without hesitation through the trucks and tents until he stands in front of the command tent. The guards outside the tent separate the two children, allowing only the child in the military outfit inside. The commander comes out a few minutes later and whispers something to one of the guards who immediately picks up the long haired child, covering his mouth so he cannot scream, and carries him to the outskirts of the camp. The guard knocks the child unconscious and leaves him to be found hours later by the locals after the convoy has left the area.

A softly uttered oath shatters the silence in the room just before the screen goes blank. A couple of seconds pass before some text appears on the screen. The text reads: This happened in the morning six days before the plague struck the citizens of L2. The screen goes blank for a few more seconds and then a second incident begins.


	3. Wufei's Promise

Second scene: Wufei

The image on the screen now is of another alley. This alley, although cluttered with dumpsters, cardboard boxes and other garbage does not have an end within camera range. There are no shadows to be seen anywhere in the alley, leading the viewer to surmise that the time is around midday. There is an Asian boy dressed all in white standing in the middle of the alley, facing the camera, with a drawn sword in his hand.

This child, although he is trying to give the impression of being an older child, appears to be approximately five years of age. There are a couple of places on his sleeves that are stained red, as if from hidden wounds. There are places on the pants and sleeves that appear to have holes, either from bullet holes or from being ripped while escaping confining hands.

Once again, adult male voices are heard from out of range of the camera. Different voices from the previous scene but still carrying the same menace.

Adult male one: "Come on kid. We just wanna play with ya for a little."

Adult male two: "Yeah. Pretty boy like you should be lotsa fun."

Adult male one: "Put the knife down. We won't hurt ya."

Adult male two: "Much. Hahaha"

The child says nothing as he takes a step backwards and positions himself in a fighting stance, prepared to give his life instead of being a plaything for his two attackers.

Adult male one: "That knife ain't no good against a gun, pretty boy."

"Only if you have a gun," comes a child's voice from off to the side and a little above the Asian boy.

Adult male one: "Whatcha talkin bout? Course I got ma gun."

Adult male two: "Hey! Who took ma gun?"

"You mean this one?" questions the voice of the unknown child. The image widens a little to show the same long haired child from the previous scene sitting on top of a dumpster to the side of the Asian boy. He is holding two guns, one in each hand, and kicking his feet against the side of the dumpster grinning like he was enjoying himself immensely.

Adult male one: "Give that back!"

"No way buddy," says the long haired child as he jumps down, landing softly beside the Asian boy. "Guns ain't nice."

Adult male two: "Nice hair kid. Care to play with us?"

"Nuh-uh. Don't like ya," replies the child who then turns to the Asian boy. "Put that knife away. Ya can't run with it in your hand."

"Run? Why should I run?" asks the Asian boy even as he put his sword away.

"Cause we're smaller than them and they'll only be confused for couple more mins," comes the long haired boy's answer as he grabs hold of the Asian boy's hand and starts pulling him towards the far end of the alley.

The boys have only gone about thirty feet from where they started when sounds of pursuit are heard. The boys reach the far end of the alley and turn onto the road, deftly dodging other pedestrians. The sounds of pursuit gradually fade until they are no longer heard but the long haired child does not slow down.

After an hour of running through alleys and along roads the Asian boy pulls the other to a stop in an alley. The Asian boy stands breathing heavily, while the long haired boy quickly moves back to the end of the alley they had entered from. After checking for signs of pursuit, he returns to the Asian boy's side.

"Looks like we lost em," comments the long haired child.

"I should hope so. We must have run all over this colony by now," replies the Asian boy in a stiff and arrogant tone, having regained his normal breathing rate.

"Whatcha upset bout?" asks the long haired boy.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," retorts the Asian boy.

"Ya do know what they were gonna do ta ya, don't cha?" queries his rescuer.

"What do you mean? They weren't going to do **anything** to me," comes the irritated reply.

"Yeah, whatever. Pretty boy like you caught on da street brings a good price on this colony. Want I should take ya back to them? I'm sure I could find em for ya," comments the long haired child while investigating the garbage in the area of the alley where they are standing.

"What do you mean by pretty boy?" questions the Asian child. "And what do you mean by bring a good price?"

"Ya looks like a girl. Lotsa bad men pay ta stick pretty boys like you round here and they don't care how old ya are neither," comes the reply from the side of the alley where the long haired child was digging through a pile of trash. Turning towards the Asian boy and holding something aloft he happily calls "Ah ha! Tonight's dinner!"

"What?!" cries the Asian boy.

"What 'what'?" comes the curious reply from near the garbage pile.

"What do you mean dinner? All I see is garbage," replies the Asian boy stuffily.

"Garbage?" queries the long haired child, tilting his head to one side and looking questioningly at the Asian boy. "This ain't garbage. It's dinner, unless ya got sumpin better."

"Of course I've got something better. I'll even let you have some when we get back to my family," replies the Asian boy.

"Ya promise?" questions the long haired boy hesitantly, with a touch of hope in his eyes.

"Promise," replies the Asian boy solemnly.

"Done. Now where do I have ta take ya?" replies the long haired child, dropping what he'd been holding.

"I'm with the delegation from colony L5," comes the answer.

"Come on then. Let's get goin," calls the long haired boy as he starts moving out the end of the alley they had originally entered from. The Asian boy quickly follows. Within minutes the long haired child has led his companion back to the diplomatic compound where he belongs.

When the Asian boy appears at the gates to the compound he is quickly rushed inside the fence and into the house. His companion is forced to stay outside the fence by the guards who tell him to get lost as there isn't anything for him there. The long haired child, after minutes with no further sight of the Asian boy he had rescued, runs off when the guards threaten to shoot him for loitering.

The muttered curse shattering the silence as the screen goes blank once more sounds as if the person is saying something about injustice. Several seconds pass before another screen of text appears. The viewers are given enough time to read "This happened five days before the plague struck the citizens of L2" before the screen goes blank again.


	4. Quatre's Promise

Third scene: Quatre

As the third scene begins the image is of a room in what could be a warehouse. A child of approximately five years of age is seen tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His blonde head is bowed so his face cannot be seen although the sounds of a child crying are clearly heard. The light shining in the closed window appears to be that of a sunset.

Angry voices are heard from outside the door but what is being said cannot be established. The voices get louder and then there is the sound of a door slamming open. The voices can be heard clearly now.

Adult male one: "Why'd ya have ta mess up that phone call? We coulda had da money by now."

Adult male two: "I didn't mess up da call. That old man wouldna listen ta me. Said I had da wrong numba."

Adult male one: "Don't blame him. Ya sound stupid when ya talk like that. Ya gotta sound like yer smart nough ta have taken da kid."

Adult male two: "Then why'd ya make me make da call?"

Adult male one: "Cause I thought ya could do it. Now we'll have ta tell da boss that da ransom won't be paid tanight and that he'll hafta get sumun else ta make da call tomorrow."

Adult male two: "He ain't gonna like that."

Adult male one: "No shit! Now check da kid and let's get outta here."

The back of an adult is seen moving towards the blonde child. He checks the ropes holding the child then backs up out of view.

The child follows the man's movements the whole time. He tries to ask a question of the adults but no sound emerges from his throat. The sound of a door being shut is heard as the child bows his head once more. Footsteps are heard moving away from the room as the light gets a little dimmer.

A few minutes later there's a tapping sound coming from the direction of the window. The blonde child looks up and sees a long haired child peering in. When the child outside the window sees he has the other child's attention he opens the window and hops inside, landing quietly on the floor just below the window.

"Wanna get outta here kid?" the long haired child asks the blonde child.

The blonde child tries to make a sound but once again is unable to, so he just nods his head. The long haired child moves quickly behind him and removes the ropes holding him captive. The long haired child then rubs his wrists and ankles, to restore circulation to the muscles, before pulling him towards the window.

"We'll have ta go out da winda," the long haired child whispers in the blonde's ear. "Think ya can make it?"

The blonde shrugs, then nods. The long haired child starts pushing the chair the blonde had been tied to over to the window. The blonde quickly moves to help. They get the chair under the window and both climb on it. Peering out the blonde doesn't see an easy way down and turns to his companion with a questioning look.

"We go up" the long haired child replies, pointing up the side of the building. "Just folla me, k? And don't look down." After the blonde child nods his head once more, indicating his understanding, the long haired child climbs out the window and starts climbing the outside of the building. A few seconds later the blonde child follows.

Within minutes the two children are on the roof of the warehouse. The long haired child then grabs the blonde's hand and starts pulling him towards one end of the building. When the children reach the edge the long haired child moves a wooden plank from the roof across the gap, forming a bridge between the next building and the one they are on. Grabbing the blonde's hand once again, the long haired child pulls the other across the bridge. When they are safely across, the long haired child kicks the plank away from the building and once more starts running across the roof. They repeat this maneuver three more times before the long haired child opens a door to a stairwell.

Pulling the other child behind him, the long haired child quickly descends the stairs, letting the door shut on its own behind them. The children quickly make their way to the first floor (the roof being floor number four). The long haired child quietly opens the door to the first floor and carefully looks around. Seeing no signs of anyone in the building he opens the door fully and pulls the blonde child into the main room of the current warehouse.

As the two children move around the outskirts of the floor, the long haired child appears to be searching for something. Suddenly a quiet "ah ha!" sounds and the long haired child pulls the blonde child quickly towards a darkened area of the room. Pushing the blonde in front of what appears to be a water fountain, the long haired child takes a couple of steps to one side and pulls a chair over to where the blonde child waits.

"Climb on and get a drink. Maybe then you'll be able ta talk" the long haired child tells the blonde, who quickly does as suggested.

"Thank you," the blonde says after he takes a very long drink, smiling at the long haired child.

"Now, ya ready ta go home?" asks the long haired child with a grin. "It's gettin rather late and ya really don't wanna be on the streets round here after dark."

"Yes" replies the blonde sadly, looking down at his feet. "I really want to go home. Home to L4."

"Can't manage that one for ya buddy," the long haired child comments while scratching the back of his head. "But maybe I can get you to someone who could. Can ya tell me what ya was doin when they grabbed ya?"

"I was with my dad at the diplomatic conference. I'd wandered off to find a bathroom and those two guys jumped me when I came out" responds the blonde, looking back up at the long haired child.

"Were ya stayin in a hotel or a house?" queries the long haired child.

"Hotel, big fancy one where they were having all the meetings" comes the quick response.

"Come on then. I know where I gotta take ya," the long haired child says grabbing hold of the blonde's hand once more. "Just wish **I** had some place nice ta go that I could call home."

"I'll get you that home" the blonde replies, eyes shining brightly with honesty. "I promise."

The look the long haired child gives the blonde at that statement is one of hope tempered by lots of disappointment. Turning his back on the blonde the long haired child quickly pulls his companion to the warehouse door. After opening it and checking to make sure the way is clear, the long haired child pulls the blonde into the street. The two children quickly make their way to a ritzy hotel in the better part of the colony.

When the two arrive at the hotel they find the local police all over the place. A policeman sees the children, and recognizing the blonde, moves to intercept them before they can enter the hotel. The long haired child is pulled away from the blonde and is told that the police will handle it from there. The blonde is quickly rushed inside, given no chance to say anything to the long haired child or to say that the long haired child is with him. Another policeman comes up to the long haired child and threatens to arrest him for kidnapping if he doesn't leave right then and there. The child leaves without looking back; a look of deep sorrow and abandonment upon his face.

A distinct cry of "Allah!" shatters the silence as the image blanks out once more. In seconds the expected text appears. This time it reads: This happened during the evening of the fourth day before the plague struck L2. Then the image blanks out, for several seconds, before a fourth scene starts playing.


	5. Heero's Statement

Fourth scene: Heero

The fourth scenario starts with an image of a park sometime during the day. A pond is seen through a couple of trees. There are paths leading past the trees and in the far distance is seen a playground filled with children and adults. A child of around six years of age with messy brown hair, dressed in a suit, is seen walking silently towards the pond. He stops at the edge and bends towards the water, reaching out with one hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from the trees. "The outdoor water 'round here ain't safe."

"What do you mean?" the messy haired boy asked as he stood back up, looking up into the trees to his right where the voice had come from; his face turned just enough that his eyes can now be seen – they are a startling prussian blue.

"Touch it and you'll get some nasty burns," came the voice from the trees in reply. "Ya can't drink it neither 'cause it'll burn your throat. Only safe water 'round here is bottled. Need a drink?"

"Oh" answered the boy on the ground. Then after about a minute, "Yes, please."

A minute later the same long haired violet eyed boy that had been in the previous three scenes landed on the ground next to the prussian eyed boy. He pulled a bottle of water from some place in the rags adorning his bruised and battered body and held it out to the other boy, saying "Here. It might be a little warm but it's safe. Either drink it all now or hide what you don't drink somewhere on you for later. People 'round these parts tend to steal bottles like this."

"Thank you" replied the other boy, taking the bottled water and opening it. After taking a couple of swallows he spoke again. "You're right, it's warm but "

"It's better than getting your throat burned" interrupted the long haired boy with a laugh. "Where's your folks? It's not safe to wander 'round here by yourself, even in the daytime."

"My … dad" the messy haired boy hesitated, "is in that building across the street. He told me to wait for him over here. Do you know where I could get something to snack on?"

"How many credits do you have?" came the quick reply from the long haired boy. When shown he continued "How good are you at haggling?"

"Don't know. Why?" answered the messy haired boy while putting his credits back in a pocket.

"Cause I know a place where you can get some fruit if you haggle, or steal in my case," came the amused reply. "Wanna find out?"

"Yes. Where do we have to go and how long will it take?"

"It's this way," replied the long haired boy as he grabbed the messy haired boy's hand and started tugging him along a path. "It won't take long to get there going this way. Come on!"

It didn't take long before the two boys reached an open air market. Approaching one of the fruit stands the long haired boy let go of the messy haired boy's hand and pushed him towards the stand saying, "Go get your fruit. I'll wait here for ya."

The messy haired boy went over to the fruit stand and started talking to the vendor. After watching the unproductive haggling of the messy haired boy for five minutes, the long haired boy wandered over and took over for him. A minute later the messy haired boy had his fruit and the two children were on their way back to the park.

"Think you can find your way back to that place you was supposed to be waitin at?" asked the long haired boy when they reached the edge of the park.

"Yes" came the monotone reply.

"See ya then" the long haired boy said as he turned down a different path then the one they had used before, quickly disappearing as the messy haired boy walked back to their original meeting place. The camera follows the messy haired boy as he returns to the place he was to meet his 'dad'. The messy haired boy sits down on the grass at the edge of the pond under the tree in which the long haired boy had been sitting.

Within a few minutes of his sitting down he is surrounded by four older children who start to harass him. As before, a voice sounds from above, saying, "You're disturbin my nap. Don't you guys have somewhere else ta be?"

Bully leader: "What do you care? We ain't botherin you."

Bully one: "Ya could always join this pretty boy down here and let us have at you too."

Bully two: "Two on one. Dem's even odds, don't cha think?"

"Not really," replies the long haired child as he once more lands next to the messy haired boy. "I was enjoyin the quiet here until you guys showed up. What ya want with this guy anyway?"

"What's it matter ta you? He ain't yours is he?" asks the bully leader with a sneer.

"He ain't done nothin ta ya so why don't cha just leave fore I have ta hurt ya" replied the long haired child with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Why don't cha make us, pretty boy?" sneered the bully leader and signaled the other boys to attack.

During the conversation the long haired boy had pulled the messy haired boy to his feet and turned him in the direction of the building his 'dad' was in. When the three bullies started their attack the long haired boy pushed the messy haired boy and yelled "Run!' before dodging the first of the attacks. Once again the camera follows the messy haired boy as he leaves the long haired child. There are no sounds of pursuit behind him, only sounds of a fight. He stops before he reaches the street and turns back towards the pond, trying to see what, if anything, is going on. He sees nothing so he sits under the tree he is in front of, facing the street and the building across it from the park, and continues to wait for his 'dad' to appear.

Minutes later his face shows signs of recognition as an older man appears at the street end of the path. As he stands he hears a voice from above him asking, "Is that your dad coming?"

"Yes" came the monotone reply from the ground.

"Guess this means I can go find my dinner now" the long haired boy says after he lands next to the messy haired boy for the third time that day.

"Thank you for helping me," states the messy haired boy as the long haired boy starts to walk away. "If you ever really need me, I'll be there for you."

The screen goes blank once more as the man reaches the messy haired boy. After a few seconds text appears on the screen. It reads: This happened during the third day before the plague struck L2. The screen goes blank again and Lady Une uses the remote to turn off the player and tv. The room remains silent.


	6. Promises Kept?

Just a couple comments in response to the reviews I have received.  
1. I have no idea how these scenes were caught, Duo hasn't told me. All I know is this is the way that I was told to write them, although Heero's was **very** hard to write.  
2. Solo is not in these scenes as he is off somewhere else on L2 trying to find food or whatever for the rest of the gang. From everything I've ever read, thieves do not work in pairs during the daylight hours, especially in a market, and Duo was a thief not a pickpocket.

_blah blah blah_ is for thoughts.

* * *

Lady Une rose from her seat with the envelopes in her hand. She leaned over the table and handed each of the four men sitting there one.

"These have not been opened. It is up to you whether you share the contents with one another. I have done as I was requested. You are all free to leave." With that statement she resumed her seat, waiting for the young men to leave so she could return to her office and the pile of paperwork waiting there for her.

"I guess we don't need to ask about Duo's whereabouts for this meeting again," commented Quatre as he rose to leave. "I'm going back to my office to read this."

Wufei and Trowa also rose from their seats. Without another word all three left the conference room, without looking back or at each other.

Heero opened his envelope and read the contents. After reading his note a second time he turned to Lady Une, who raised an eyebrow in question. Still without saying a word Heero opened the folder in front of him, extracted two pieces of paper and passed them across the table. He then put the envelope and its note in the folder and closed it once more, resting his hands on it while waiting for Lady Une's response to what he had handed her.

"A transfer to the L2 division?" queried Lady Une. "And a three week vacation? What is going on Heero?"

"If you will note," Heero replied, "the vacation request is dated to begin tomorrow and continue for the next three weeks. The effective date of transfer to L2 is the day after the last day of vacation. I would appreciate it if you would agree to both or I will have to go back to my desk and type up my resignation."

"Why are you requesting these now?" Lady Une asked.

"There's someone on L2 that needs me, and I need him. I intend to make our relationship permanent" Heero replied with just a hint of a smile.

"Duo?" Une queried. "Permanent, as in marriage?"

"Yes" Heero answered, then elaborated when she raised an eyebrow in question. "Hilde is getting married next week and moving into a new home. That will leave Duo by himself. We've been dating for over a year and a half now and I've decided that I want to be with him every day, not just when either of us can get leave to visit the other. I finally decided to ask him to marry me. I talked to Hilde and she agreed to a double wedding if Duo says yes."

"Will you invite the other pilots?"

"They have already turned down Hilde's invitation" he replied. "They each have something else to do that day. If they can't make it to her wedding, then I don't see them making it to ours. We will just have to plan a party later to celebrate with them."

"I'll approve the vacation now" Lady Une said "and make the transfer request contingent upon receiving an invitation to your wedding. Will this do?"

"Yes" Heero replied as he stood up, preparing to leave. Picking up his folder, he turned to leave and said "Thank you."

As she watched him walk away the only thing that crossed Lady Une's mind was _I hope it goes the way you want it to Heero. I wish you luck._

Three weeks later Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were called to Lady Une's office. They were rather surprised that Heero was not there.

"Sit down gentlemen" Lady Une said in a business tone of voice. "I have something that I think you will be interested in seeing."

"Oh?" queried Quatre as the three took their seats in front of her desk. "Shouldn't Heero be here? He was included in the last meeting we had with you."

"Heero is now working on L2" Lady Une replied.

"L2?" questioned Wufei. "Is he on a mission? We haven't seen him for three weeks now."

"No, he's not on a mission" Lady Une commented with a knowing smirk. "At least, not that I'm aware of, unless it's a personal one."

"Personal mission?" asked a rather confused Quatre. Trowa and Wufei didn't look any less confused but they weren't speaking.

"Yes. I think these might explain what I'm talking about." she said while handing Quatre what appeared to be a couple of photo albums. "Why don't you three go to one of your office's and look through them? I need to return them to their owners in a couple of days so if you could … ?"

"Sure" Quatre replied as the three of them stood. "We'll go back to my office. There's a table there big enough for all three of us."

_I can't wait to find out their reactions to what is in that one album,_ Lady Une thought, holding back laughter as the three men left the room. _It was a beautiful wedding. It's a shame they had other things to do that day. We all had fun. I'm glad Mariemaia and I were able to attend._

Gathered around the table in Quatre's office a few minutes later the three ex-pilots opened the top photo album. The first page had individual shots of Duo and Heero with the words 'If you really need me I'll be there' surrounding them. Quatre, who was in charge of the album, started turning the pages. They noticed a distinct pattern. The left hand side of the photo album appeared to be situations in Duo's life where he needed someone, and the right hand side was the answer to that situation.

The first picture they saw on the left was a hand-drawn picture of a very young Duo on the streets, barely surviving. Its accompanying right hand picture was a hand-drawn picture of a person a few years older than Duo with a caption that read Solo.

The next set of pictures was also hand-drawn. The left one, a picture of Duo holding Solo with an image of what could be a soul leaving Solo's body. The right one, a picture of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen outside Maxwell Church.

The third set were camera shots, one of Maxwell Church burning, the other of Professor G and the Sweepers.

And so the pictures went. Something bad happening to Duo and what Heero considered to be his I'll-be-there answer. Pictures of scenes during the war, including Heero's self-destruct, followed by pictures from after the five went their separate ways. The final set of pictures in the first book were a picture of Hilde showing off her engagement ring to Duo and Heero proposing to Duo.

Quatre closed that album and replaced it with the second one. Upon opening the album, the three just stared in shock at the words printed on the first page: Our wedding. They started flipping pages. They saw pictures of Hilde getting ready, Duo escorting her down the aisle, Heero and Hilde's fiancé standing at the front of the chapel. Pictures of the two couples exchanging vows followed. Then finally, pictures from what appeared to be the reception, including a group shot that included the two couples, Noin, Zechs, Lady Une, Mariemaia, Dorothy and Relena.

Closing the album Quatre let out a sigh before saying "Why didn't they invite us? We're their friends too."

"You all replied to Hilde's invitation that you had other things to do that day" came an unexpected but welcome voice from the doorway. "When you told Hilde you couldn't get out of what you were doing to attend her wedding we figured that it wouldn't be polite to ask you to drop it for ours."

"Heero!" Quatre cried, turning towards the doorway. "And Duo! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to invite you to a party we are going to be having" Duo replied after hugging an ecstatic Quatre and shaking hands with both Trowa and Wufei, receiving their congratulations at the same time.

"Where are you planning on having this party?" queried Trowa.

"When are you planning on having this party?" questioned Wufei at the same time.

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Quatre right afterwards.

"Actually Quatre, we were going to ask you to coordinate the whole thing for us. Our only stipulations are that it be held on L2 and the guest list include these people," Duo answered, handing Quatre a piece of paper. "If you're finished with the albums, would you mind if we took them with us? We have a shuttle to catch and we need to get going."

"Sure. Here" Quatre answered with a smile while handing both albums to Duo. "I'll be in touch about the party."

"See you guys later" Duo said as he and Heero left Quatre's office.

Quatre moved over to his desk and sat down. He frowned for a minute and then began typing something on the computer with a smile.

"What are you up to Winner?" asked Wufei.

"I just figured out how to keep my promise to Duo" Quatre replied. "Where to have the party, and what type of party it will be."

"Oh? How?" queried Trowa.

"Yes" answered Quatre. "I shall buy them a house on L2 and throw them a House Warming party. I just need to add a couple names to their list though."

"Hmm. Will this house have a fenced-in yard?" asked Trowa.

"Yes" answered Quatre.

"Then I know how to keep my promise to Duo as well. I need to start shopping to get everything I need so I'll see you tomorrow" commented Trowa.

"And I know what to do as well" stated Wufei as he and Trowa left Quatre's office.

* * *

My thanks to Oli, Suzi and Suzi's friends -- my betas. Especially Oli, without whom the next chapter of this story would not have been possible -- she gave me a great couple of paragraphs as a suggestion that I took and ran with. So, ... how soon should I post it? 


	7. The Party

Quatre contacted Duo about the party two days later. "I found the place where we'll hold the party. We'll hold it one week from today, if that's okay with you guys?"

"Sure thing Quatre," Duo replied. "You gonna tell me where and what time?"

"No" smiled Quatre. "I'll have Rashid pick you and Heero up about an hour before the party is supposed to start."

"Why?"

"Because I want to surprise you," laughed Quatre. "I gotta go. See you in one week."

"That was weird" Duo commented as he hung up the phone and entered the kitchen where Heero was preparing dinner.

"What was?" questioned Heero as he turned off the stove and fixed their plates. Setting the plates on the table he asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"Quatre" answered Duo, sitting down and beginning to eat. "Mmm, this is good Heero. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Training. You still haven't told me what was weird or what Quatre called about" came Heero's reply.

"Quatre called about the party. He said it would be in one week and that Rashid would be picking us up an hour before party time," Duo said while continuing to stuff his face. "He wouldn't tell me where it was going to be held though. Said something about wanting to surprise us."

Heero thought about it for a couple of minutes, during which time they both finished their dinner, and then started to chuckle.

"Ok smarty, what's with the laughter?" Duo asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think I know what Quatre is up to, and no, I will not tell you. You'll just have to wait" Heero answered, getting up and gathering the dirty dishes to take to the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks, husband o' mine," Duo commented sarcastically as he entered the kitchen and started running the water so he could wash the dishes.

"You'll find out soon enough" Heero said just before giving Duo a long passionate kiss. "Now hurry up with the dishes so we can have our dessert."

One week later Duo and Heero arrived at a two-story house with a wrap around porch and completely fenced in yard – front and back. There were balloons and streamers all over the house and yard, a big banner hanging over the front door that said 'Welcome to your new home' in bright blue letters, and all their friends there to welcome them.

"This can't be it" Duo said, looking extremely dazed.

"Yes, it is" Quatre smiled as he opened the gate for them. Handing Duo what looked to be a piece of paper he continued, "It's all yours. Here's the title. Everything is paid for and there are open accounts with the local furniture stores so you can furnish it the way you want."

Duo's jaw dropped. Heero smiled as he gently pushed it back up, took the title out of his hand, and said "Tell Quatre thank you Duo."

Just then a large puppy came running through the yard and jumped on Duo, knocking him over, and started licking his face. Duo managed to control the puppy just in time to see Trowa come to a stop next to Quatre. "I see he found you."

"Who found me Trowa?" asked Duo from his position on the ground where he was lovingly petting the hyper puppy.

"Your new puppy" answered Trowa with a hint of a smile.

"A new puppy, a new house, what else?" mused Duo looking up at Heero. "You seem to know more about this than I do, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I would think that would be obvious Maxwell" came the reply, but not from Heero. "If you are finished playing with your puppy I have something I would like to show you inside."

"Sure thing Wufei" Duo said, putting the puppy down and standing up. Taking Heero's hand, he followed the others onto the porch, around the house and through the back door, which opened into the kitchen. As he looked around, his eyes grew wider and wider as he saw every book, gadget and appliance you could possibly want in a gourmet kitchen.

"Guys, this is too much" he managed to barely whisper while tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and softly said, "It's their way of keeping their promises. They didn't forget. They just didn't have a way of fulfilling them until now. Tell them thank you and let's go enjoy the party."

"Thanks guys!" Duo said, giving them each a bear hug. "Shall we go join the rest of our friends and enjoy the party Quatre put together?"

All five were laughing as they walked out the door and started down the steps leading to the back yard. Just as Duo and Quatre, who were in front, reached the grass, five cameras clicked, taking a group shot – one that all five ex-pilots treasured for the rest of their lives.


End file.
